His Time to Shine
by darkdonkey
Summary: this is the story of Zoom, a tee hedgehog who just got accepted into freedom fighter HQ, but what happens when he finds out its not that easy fighting for freedom, i had to fix it so it looks like an actual story, chapt 2 up now
1. Acceptance

**His Time to Shine **

This is my very first story so any kind of reviews are necessary thank you… now on to the story

"I can't wait", Zoom thought as he stared at his invitation from freedom fighter HQ. He rolled over on his bed and stared at the ceiling and dreamed. "Zoom, you're going to be late for your orientation", his mother yelled. He suddenly got up with immense speed and put on his socks and shoes, he looked in the mirror and stared at himself and thought. He saw a purple hedgehog with blue bangs, crimson red eyes hoop earring in his left ear, sharp fangs, and a big smile "Presentable". He picked up his letter and packed some clothes and rushed downstairs for breakfast.

He went downstairs to see his mother, a pink hedgehog, his father, a purple hedgehog, and his little sister, another pink hedgehog all at the breakfast table. "Hey family what's" up, his father said. "I'm so excited; I'm going to freedom fighter HQ! I can't wait" Zoom exclaimed. "Well hurry up with your breakfast so you can get out of here" his mother said. After breakfast Zoom and his family said their goodbyes and he left, on his way to his orientation.

He got there just in time to see Princess Sally Acorn. Zoom was all too excited. After that they had to go see Ms. Bunny at the office to find out his sector. "Hi there suga what's your name?" she asked. I'm Zoom, Zoom the Hedgehog, he answered. "Awww shucks that's a nice name", she told him. "Your sector is…"she gasped. "Why suga you're in my sector, you must've had to get a 90 or better in your entrance exams" she said. She looked at his test results. "93 percent wow", she paused. "Ummm how old are you sweetie?"She asked. "16" he answered. "Oh my, you're almost as old as Sonic" she said. "WHAT, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS AS OLD AS ME," he screamed "wow". She took his picture and made his ID card and gave it to him. "Here you go suga," she said "by the way, since we will be in the same sector, feel free to ask me anything ok," she told him. "Righteous" he said. "Cool, see you at the dinner table", she said. And with that he walked on his way to dinner. As he got to the dining hall, he saw 8 tables full of food. Various freedom fighters were seen talking to the "newbies". He was walking, starring at everything and everybody. "Oof" was the sound he made as he fell on the floor. "Hey watch where y-," he paused before he could get finish his sentence. He looked up and saw, Shadow the Hedgehog. "Whoa" was all he managed to get out. "Get up don't sit there looking at me", Shadow ordered. "Oh I'm sorry", he said. Don't say sorry, just get up", Shadow ordered again. Zoom got up really quickly and apologized again. "tsk" was the sound Shadow made as he walked away.

Zoom looked at Shadow and turned to see a sky blue female hedgehog inches away from his face. "Damn she sure is attractive", he thought before he snapped out of it. "Hello umm sorry about that, by the way my name is Maya", she told him. "You?" she asked him. "Zoom, nice to meet you", he replied. "So are you hungry Zoom?" she asked him. "Yeah let's find some seats. They walked down the aisles getting to know about each other and they found a couple of seats and sat there. "So, Zoom what sector are you in?" she asked. "Sector Knothole" he told her. "You?" he asked. "Sector Robotropolis", she said. "You know what?" Zoom asked her. "What?" she asked again. "You are a very attractive girl," he said in a seductive tone "how old are you?"He asked. "15" she said blushing. "Hey, can I have your number?" he asked. She wrote it down and gave it to him with a sudden quickness. "Thank you".

As the two ate and talked they heard a voice on the intercom saying it's time to meet the sector leaders. "Oh I have to go, I'm sorry, it was a pleasure meeting you, by", she said and walked away. "Wow" he said to himself. And he left to meet his sector leader. As he walked up to his sector team he saw Tails. "Hey there Tails," he said. "Hello fellow freedom fighter," Tails answered. "What sector are you in?" Tails asked. "I'm in sector Knothole" Zoom exclaimed. "Wow that's my sector; you will be pleased to meet everybody in my sector." Tails said with a hint of excitement. "Well come on Zoom", Tails said pushing him. Zoom followed Tails to a little tree stump. "Hop in", Tails ordered. With that they hopped in.

They came out the other side and there was a door. Tails opened the door and they walked in. "Hey there Zoom sweetie" Bunnie greeted. "Hello Zoom", Sally said. "Hiya there Zoom", Rotor said. "Bonjor", Antoine said. "Hello", Zoom greeted back. "Ummm Sonics not here at the moment because he is out getting information on Dr. Robotnik", Tails said. "He will be here by tomorrow though, so, rest up, you got to get up early in the morning. Sally showed Zoom to his room and he put down his things. He hopped on his new bed "This feels epic", thought to himself. And with that last thought he fell fast asleep


	2. Saddness

This is the second chapter of my story, any reviews are necessary thank you continue on

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Tails screamed. "Alright alright I'm up, geez man you have a really high pitched voice" Zoom joked. "Well I have to get you up for breakfast and training" Tails said. "Well you don't have to scream my damn ears of!" Zoom said in an angry tone. "Get your clothes on", Tails rushing him. The two went into the dining room where the other freedom fighters are. "Hey guys", Tails greeted to everyone. "Breakfast isn't ready yet, so, if you could wait just a bit", Sally said. *Grumble grumble* "my my, someone's hungry" Bunnie joked, everyone laughing at Zoom's rumbling tummy. "Alright everyone breakfast is served". Sally cheerfully served everyone their meals.

"Delicious as always princess" Antoine said kissing up to Sally. "Yyyuup, there's nothing like breakfast served to you", Rotor said. "Glad you all liked it" Sally replied. After breakfast, Tails took Zoom out for some training. "Ready sat GO!" Tails yelled. Zoom took off, his shoes making a blur. "Wow 5 seconds, your just as fast as Sonic", Tails commented. The two trained all day, Zoom was on to his final test. "Alright Zoom you've managed to pass all tests and have all aspects of a true freedom fighter. But can you pass the final test?" Tails turned away from Zoom and said "can you beat… Shadow" Tails Yelled. Just then Shadow jumped out and started attacking Zoom with a furry of chaos spears. "What- hey- whoa –wait- hold on- just one- ahhhhh". Zoom screamed as he was hit with a chaos spears. Zoom winced in pain as he got up. Shadow jumped at him and Zoom barely dodged him. "Fine that's how you want it I'll fight you", Zoom yelled as he ran up to attack Shadow. POW, Zoom hit the ground hard. "What you- you cheated you teleported and hit me from behind." "There are no cheap shots in war, enemies come in various kinds and you need to know how to defeat them", Tails protested. "You still have much to learn", and with that, Shadow teleported away.

"Zoom, someone needs to talk to you, come inside", Sally yelled to the two. Zoom walked in to see his true blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. "Hey there newbie, you doin alright for your first training session" Sonic asked. "PFT, no I completely lost to Shadow I'm not fit to be a freedom fighter". Zoom sadly told the freedom fighters of his embarrassing defeat over the ultimate life form. "It's OK, no one expected you to beat him on your first try" Sonic comforted him. "But, on the bright side you got a couple of years to train." Zoom looked at Sonic with a weird look. "What are you talking about"? "Why the tournament that determines your status as a freedom fighter of course" Sonic told , the hedgehogs talked about the tournament and all the rules and stuff. "So, let me get this straight if I win, I get my own sector team and I get to choose who is in it?" Zoom asked. "yep that's the prize" Sonic replied. Then I have to train then" Zoom thought to himself. "I've gotta start training now" Zoom said running to the training grounds. "Not now you still have to devote time to stopping Dr. Robuttnik, alright" Sonic had a point. The tournament is not for another two years.

While Zoom was in deep thought about is priorities, Sally walked in announcing that dinner was ready. As the freedom fighters ate, Zoom was being quiet. "What's wrong Zoom?" Rotor asked. Zoom was still silent. "May I be excused please?" "Sure is something wrong?'' Sonic asked. Now everybody was staring at him. "No just a little tired, that's all", Zoom said, head still down. Zoom walked into his room and went to sleep. That night Zoom had a dream his family was robotosized. Zoom woke up to the sound of an emergency alarm. "Zoom get up there's trouble come on get up" Tails yelling. Zoom and the two tailed fox come into the camera room and discover Robotnik going into a home bringing people out. "Wait those are my parents", Zoom hit the screen. "Zoom calm down", Sally said. "No, those are my parents down there we have to do something". Zoom protested. Just then Sonic walked in and with a chaos emerald and said "let's go Zoom".

The two hedgehogs teleported to the area where Robotnik was taking his parents. "They haven't been changed yet, there is still time", Sonic said. The two raced off running into a couple of guards. Beating the guards the two raced and came up to a room. Zoom looked inside the room and saw Robotnik about to robotosize his sister. "NNNNNnnnooo" Zoom yelled as he rushed in, Sonic tailing behind. He kicked the robotosizer and it shot some capsules with mobians in them. Out jumped a wolf, a turtle, and a monkey. "Lay off the girl bro" the wolf said. The monkey kicked robotnik in the face. "How dare you kick me, no I will destruct this place". Robotnik left with the robotisizer and soon the place started collapsing.

"Uh-oh bad news, Robotnik is destroying the place, we need to get out of here fast", the turtle informed. "Come on let's get out of here and get to safety", Sonic told everyone. Zoom already left though. "Where are you mom and dad?" zoom was running through the building, looking for his parents. Zoom stopped dead in his tracks. "Well well, looks like your still here Dr. Robotnik. "Yes, I'm not finished here" Robotnik said. Zoom ran at him full of rage. "Where are my parents?" The evil Dr. Robotnik smiled and said "you want your parents you can have them I already have this". The evil doctor held up a yellow chaos emerald. "Hey that's my father's give it back" Zoom yelled. "Why your parents are dead" Robotnik told him. "You're lying to me where are they" Zoom said filled with rage. "Oh fine I'll show them to you".

A door opened and his parents fell on the floor, covered in blood. Zoom growled and ran at him again but with full speed. "Aaargh" Robotnik was hit in his jaw really hard, ultimately breaking it. Robotnik fell to the floor and he dropped it. Zoom saw the emerald and got it. "Give it here hedgehog" Robotnik scolded him. Zoom attacked him using chaos spear. Robotnik fell to the ground once more. "You little piece of crap, give me the emerald". "No!" Zoom yelled. "5 seconds till self- destruction" said the intercom. "I'll get you yet hedgehog" Robotnik cursed and left. Zoom was mourning over the loss of his parents "I'm sorry there wasn't enough time, I'll avenge you for sure". With that zoom teleported to where Sonic and the others were waiting. " Yo man where have you been we were all worried sick about you, what happened", Tails asked him. Zoom said nothing as he held up the only remaining memory of his parents: the chaos emerald. "Where's my sister?" Sally led Zoom to where his sister was. "Zoom! I'm so happy to see you" his little sister said happily with tears of joy. Zoom had to tell his little sister what happened. "What you mean, they're… gone" she asked.

Zoom could only nod as he tried to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes. Just then sally came in announcing dinner is ready. The dinner table was quiet. So, Sonic decided to get answers from the three animals from earlier. "You what are your names?" "My name is Howl the Wolf". "My name is Jam the Turtle". "My name is Larson the Monkey". The three explained that they were rookies that have been captured and separated from their teams. The other members of their team were robotosized and killed by Dr. Robotnik. "Well you can stay here until this is all over", Sonic insisted. Later that night Zoom couldn't go to sleep at all. He was still thinking about this whole event. Zoom looked at his little sister Lizzie and he noticed her arm shining. He lifted up her sleeve and saw she her arm was robotosized. He made one last promise that he would get her arm back and went to sleep.


End file.
